


A place to sleep

by Saku015



Series: YOI Academic Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Seung-gil only wants to find a quiet place where he can sleep.





	A place to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Sleeping in random places on campus.

Seung-gil often felt bored in school. He had already learnt things for the lessons from his books at home, so there was nothing much the teacher could explain to him. As the year passed by, he knew that he had to find out something that could bring some kind of excitement into his life before he would die from boredom. 

"You look tired," Sara, his best friend, said to him, pulling Seung-gil out of his own thoughts.

"Just because of learning," he said, then looked at his plate. Too many vegetables again… Sara followed his gaze and pouted. Seung-gil knew that expression too well – another hour of tell off.

"You should really eat more veggies, Seung-gil," she said, trying to put a broccoli into his mouth – without any success.

"Why do you learn everything by heart before the actual lesson anyway?" Michele asked, a little bit irritated because of Sara’s caring side towards him.

Seung-gil only stood up and left the room.

Fortunately, in his fifth and sixth period he did not have any classes. He decided to go to the library to prepare all of his homework for tomorrow, but it was harder than he thought. The library was warm and quiet and he felt his eyebrows became heavier until someone patted his shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" A too cheerful voice asked. Seung-gil jumped up, but the chair slipped out from underneath him and he landed on his butt. "Are you okay?"

Seung-gil looked up. Above him, there was a boy with tan skin, black hair, grey eyes and the wildest smile he had ever seen. He did not answer, only stood up and left the library.

The next time he met with the boy happened when he tried to sleep under one of the cherry trees three weeks later. Sara was sick, so he had no company for lunch. He was lying under the tree when a cherry blossom fell on his nose. He did not care about it, but when someone took it down from there, his eyes snapped open.

"Hi again!" The boy chirped to him, but when Seung-gil stood up to leave, he grabbed his arm. "Wait a little!" Seung-gil turned back with a scowl. "We haven’t even introduced to each other. My name is Phichit!" Another stupid smile appeared on the other boys’ face.

"I have absolutely no interest in who you are," Seung-gil said, trying to pull out his arm from Phichit’s squeeze. Because of the pout he got, his face became red. Phichit rolled his eyes, then let him go. Because of the gesture, Seung-gil felt as a vein started pounding on his forehead, so he ran away rather than doing something stupid.

Seung-gil felt his head starting to hurt when he heard that familiar voice. He only had stepped out from inside to the roof, when he called out for him. Seung-gil considered turning back, but it was too late. His arm was grabbed and in the next moment, he was sitting next to Phichit on one of the benches on the roof.

"Sorry for being so pushy last time, Seung-gil," Phichit said, looking so sad. Seung-gil had no idea from where the boy knew his name, but he did not care. He was really tiered. They had a big test that day, so he had not slept properly for four days.

"Just shut up," he said, leaning against the older boy. Phichit looked down at him and smiled.

As Seung-gil sniffed his calming scent in, he knew that he could not have chosen any better place for sleeping.


End file.
